One Week Getaway
by BlizzardOfPurgatory
Summary: Saitama books a secluded villa for himself and Genos for a week long vacation. After a few days of unbearable tension, the two become much closer than they ever could have dreamed of. WARNING:YAOI. romance, angst, smut. WILL BE RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Day 1: Best friends

A strong gust of cool wind swept through the branches of the tall, blossom trees. Hundreds of white petals drifted through the air, scattering the surrounding scene with their sweet, floral scent. The golden rays of the sun filtered through the trees, leaving graceful shadows dancing on the soft blades of grass at the foot of the tall trunks. Gentle petals landed on the gravel of a long path, a path that snaked up the hillside in the not so far distance. At the end of the winding walkway stood a luxurious, modern looking villa, sporting wooden beams and huge windows; at the gate of this villa, stood two people. They both stared through the bars of the gate in awe, taking in the beauty of the location in which they would be spending their upcoming week.

A hand reached for the fiddly lock on the gate, twisting and turning it vigorously. The hot metal clanged as it was relentlessly prodded and fondled. "You will break it, Master," A monotone voice interrupted the sound of the attempt on the gate's security. The man didn't seem to listen, as his movements only intensified. "You must concentrate, use smaller, more intricate movements. Here let me..." before he could finish his sentence the older man had kicked the gate through, sending it flying from its hinges. It landed round the corner of the high, red brick wall that surrounded the bungalow, and a loud splash was heard at the other side. The two looked at each other in confusion, before running around the corner to discover where the gate had landed.

"Woah! Genos we've got a pool!" Throwing his own bag into the pair of metal arms behind him, the bald headed man ran toward the body of water at full speed.

"Master, Saitama! Your clothes..." the panicked voice was interrupted by a splash that was much larger than the one that he had previously heard. Saitama had cannonballed into the water, sending tepid droplets flying through the air and landing around him. He swam over to the unhinged, metal gate, picking it up and placing it down by the poolside.

"Heh, I suppose i'll fix that later," he laughed, letting himself fall backwards into the water.

"Master, should we not unpack our bags before doing such things?" Genos sighed, clutching at two large rucksacks.

"Oh, yeah ok," Saitama walked himself over to the edge of the pool and climbed out. His drenched clothes clung to the contours of his body and he pulled at the fabric trying to loosen its grasp. "Probably should've at least taken my shirt off first, huh?" Genos stared back at his master with dull, sarcastic eyes.

"I will take these bags to our rooms," he said, trying to conceal a smirk. The young cyborg set off towards the house. Saitama peeled the white t-shirt from his body, rinsing it out onto the tiles below him. 'Meh, the shorts will dry in their own time,' he thought to himself. He threw the wet shirt in a crumpled pile on the doorstep and went inside the villa.

He found himself in the kitchen, a large room with oak worktops. It was decorated with sunflowers, sticking out of beautiful swirled glass vases. ' _Where is it_?' he thought, his eyes scanning the room for something, one thing that had piqued his interest when booking this place. "There is it!" he verbally exclaimed to himself, beaming with excitement as he made his way over to a sleek, marble top bar in the corner of the room. As promised, the bar was stocked full of wines, beers and spirits. As he picked up a particularly interesting looking bottle of rum, the sound of loud footsteps coming down the hallway echoed through the room.

"I have left the bags in the bedroom, Master, I hope that that is ok." Genos came round the corner, straightening up the hem of his black tank top. When he saw his master stood shirtless behind the bar, water dripping off his muscular frame, his eyes widened. A small puff of steam unwillingly escaped from between the ridges of his shoulder plates and drifted into the air.

"Look buddy," Saitama smiled, holding out the bottle of rum. "Free booze!" His disciple stared for another moment, before turning to walk out of the room without saying a word. The older man looked puzzled. He could hear a door opening, and what sounded like rummaging before Genos returned with a mop and began frantically mopping up the water that had puddled around Saitama's feet. "Not today!" he grinned, snatching the mop. "You do enough work back at home. This week is all about kickin' back and chillin' out." He walked out from behind the bar, resting the mop against the nearby counter. "Cmon' we never get to vacation, you deserve a break!"

"Right," the cyborg eyed the mop precariously. "Shall I start dinner then, Master?" he began.

"What part of _chillin' out_ did you not understand?" Saitama asked lightheartedly. He bent down behind the bar and produced two cool cans of beer. He cracked them both open, and handed one to his disciple. "How about tonight we head down to the beach?"

"I could light a small campfire whilst we're there, and cook for you over the fire," the cyborg stated, gazing at his master as if he were waiting for approval. Saitama smiled, humoured by his friend's inability to stop working.

"Alright then," he smirked, "let's kick back in the front room and drink a few beers, then we'll head down to the beach in a few hours."

"Sounds like a plan," Genos chirped, following Saitama towards the front room.

' _I suppose i'll have to ease him into this relaxing vacation crap_ ,' he told himself.

"C'mon!" Saitama beckoned to his disciple as he ran down the deep sand dunes toward the beach. Genos carried a rucksack on his back. His black, sleeveless hoodie hugged his metallic frame tightly. The two settled down on a flat, sandy surface. The blonde cyborg pulled a set of stones, twigs and logs out of his bag and set them up in an intricate circle on the sand, his master lay on his side, resting his head in his outspread hand.

"Incinerate," a small fire lit within the centre of the pile and soon a small campfire crackled in-between the two. Saitama pulled a couple of metal kebab sticks out of his back pocket and Genos took a box of various meats from his bag. "Master, I will cook yours," he said, reaching to take the metal stick from Saitama.

"Nah don't worry about it," he said, reaching over and grabbing the box of meats, taking what looked like some seafood and sticking on his toasting stick, hovering it over the dancing flames. "Did you bring the rum?" Genos pulled out the full bottle, handing it to a smiling Saitama.

He took a long, deep gulp of the spirit, wincing as he pulled the bottle away from his lips. The two toasted their food on the fire, and shared sips from the bottle of spiced rum. Conversation flowed about their home life, their friends, even their hopes for the future. The fire began to dwindle and the food was gone. "Hey, come lay over here," Saitama patted the soft sand by his side, "you seem too far away." A small puff of steam drifted from between the ridges in his Genos's arms as he crawled over and lay down next to his master, who was lying on the warm sand, his hands behind his head. The sound of gentle waves overlapping each other created a beautiful white noise, and the barely clouded sky began to turn a brilliant orange as the sun started to set on the horizon. Genos watched as his master stared in awe at the glorious colours that painted the sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Saitama smiled,

"Yes," Genos replied, his gaze hadn't moved. Saitama rolled over onto his stomach, his eyes meeting with the bright yellow irises. Genos accidentally let another burst of steam leak from his robotic frame. Saitama rose up onto his knees and walked himself closer to his disciple. "M-master," Genos started, as the older man leant in close enough to smell the alcohol on his breath. Genos let off another burst of steam in Saitama's face.

"Woah, man!" he coughed as he grasped the bottle of rum from beside his pupil, and sat himself back down beside him. "Chill out with the steam there buddy!"

"S-sorry, master..."  
"We're gonna play a game," Saitama interrupted.

"A game, master?" a pair of perplexed eyes stared back at him. "What kind of game?"

"A drinking game," he grinned. "The rules are..." he turned, pointing the neck of the bottle at Genos, making him jump a little and causing him to let out a small gasp. His eyes narrowed, staring at his disciple's nervous face. "We ask each other questions, and we have to answer, then the other person has to guess if that answer is the truth or a lie. If you get it wrong, you have to take a drink from the bottle, and if you get it right, then the other person has to take a drink!" The blonde nodded in agreement, noticing the effects of the alcohol pulsing through his brain.

"I'll start," Saitama smirked. "If you had to date anybody from the Hero Association, would it be Tatsumaki?"

"No!" Genos yelled, furrowing his brow. Saitama laughed lightheartedly.

"Ok, ok. I'm going to guess by your reaction that what you said is the truth!" He handed the bottle to Genos, who took a reluctant gulp. "So there's someone in the association who you'd rather date then Tatsumaki?" he smirked.

"Master, I believe that it is my turn to ask you a question."

"Alright, alright." Genos thought for a moment, wracking his brain for a more interesting question.

"Master Saitama, do you believe that I could make my way into the top five heroes in class s?"

"No questions about work ok!" He yelled, snatching the bottle of rum and taking a sip. "Here on this beach, you're not the Demon Cyborg, ok? Just a regular guy having a good time with his friend."

"Ok..." Genos sighed, trying to shift his thought pattern from strength training. He let different questions race through his mind, before landing on one that caused him to desperately suppress another blast of steam. "H-has master, ever kissed anybody before?" Saitama felt the blood rush to his face and he blushed profusely.

"Y-yeah sure I have!" he chirped. Genos eyed him suspiciously.

"You are lying, master." Saitama narrowed his eyes and took another gulp of the sweet rum.

"Ok, you got me." He admitted, rubbing the back of his bald head with his thumb and averting his eyes from Genos's curious expression. "Anyway," he said, "my turn!" He scanned his disciple's face, trying to think of a question that would leave the younger man equally as uncomfortable as the previous question had made him. "Genos, have you ever had a crush on anybody?"

The young cyborg stammered, letting off another blast of hot steam, that covered his face. "M-master... no, no I-I have not."

"This time you're lying aren't you?" Saitama grinned, wiggling his eyebrows mockingly at his friend. Genos sighed and took a sip of the bottle of rum. "Oh, who's this lucky person then, huh?" Saitama teased, prodding Genos's arm. Genos looked down at the soft sand below him. "Hey don't worry about it buddy, you can tell me later yeah?" Saitama slapped Genos on the back. Genos let the corner of his mouth curve up into something that was close to a smile.

"Have you, ever had a crush on somebody Master?" he asked, looking right at his teacher as he asked him. Saitama blushed again, letting out a gentle giggle.

"Well, yeah I have" he laughed.

"You are lying master" Genos stated. Saitama grinned and passed the bottle to him.

"Nope," he said. He watched as Genos's eyes widened in shock, he took a swig from the almost empty bottle.

'Who could a man like master Saitama possibly take an interest in?' his disciple thought. Another puff of steam erupted from his body.

"Man, you're full of steam today aren't you?" Saitama wafted the steam away with his hand. "It must be all of the alcohol."

"R-right," Genos stuttered. Saitama picked up the bottle of rum and swept up the last few sips with ease, lapping up the final drops with his tongue. He lay back down on his back, Genos mirrored him. The sky was now a deep, pink and red swirl; the sun was only a sliver peering over the horizon. Genos let his gaze drift back over to his master, noticing him take a long yawn.

"Maybe we should just sleep right here tonight," Saitama yawned, his once wide eyes were beginning to droop, and small hiccups were erupting from between his lips.

"That sounds nice," Genos let a breathy, comforted sigh escape from his mouth. The silence was filled by the sound of the rolling waves, and the breaths of the two of them as they lay side by side. Their arms touched slightly, the cool metal creating a relaxing sensation on Saitama's skin.

"You know Genos," he said, "You're my best friend."

"You are my best friend, too." The two of them watched the sunset sky turn to a navy blue wonder, dotted with sparkling stars. It wasn't long before their eyelids covered their eyes, and the two fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Day 2- Part 1: Hot, Wet and Wild

ch2

Saitama awoke to the sound of the gentle waves crashing in the distance, and a cool, morning breeze caressing his skin. The smell of bacon cooking drifted through the air. His head spun slightly as he sat up, stretching his arms and letting out a loud yawn. "Good morning, master." Saitama turned around in a daze to find Genos knelt by a campfire cooking, his eyes fixed on his master and his mouth turned up into a smile. "I have prepared breakfast." Genos had a pan in his hand, and was flipping the bacon over, creating a quiet sizzling noise.

"Where did you get that?" Saitama began, "wait a minute..." the older man looked over at the beach in the distance, and noticed that he was now much further away. His hands grasped at grass below him, and not the sand that he expected. "Didn't we fall asleep on the beach?"

"Yes Master, I carried you over here when the tide began to come in, then I returned to the villa to retrieve what I needed to prepare breakfast." Genos continued to flip the meat over in the pan.

"Huh," Saitama scratched his head and let out another yawn. "I must be a deep sleeper."

"Yes, Master."

"Anyway, stop it with all this Master crap, got it?" Saitama told his disciple, "you should call me Saitama, we're friends as well as master and pupil y'know." Genos bit his bottom lip and a small puff of steam bursted from his mechanical shoulder blades.

"Very well, Saitama."

"You're such a goofball," Saitama laughed. He crawled over and sat beside his friend, placing a strong hand on his shoulder. "Anyway, thanks for breakfast, _i'm_ gonna cook for _you_ tonight though!" The two gazes met and they smiled at each other sweetly. The sun began to rise higher in the sky above them. The sound of seagulls calling on the cliffs by the beach echoed around them, and two best friends sat and talked the morning away by the flickering campfire.

*A few hours later*

"C'mon Genos," Saitama called, beckoning the young cyborg over to the pool. The cyborg emerged from the doorway carrying multiple colourful towels, and a crate of american beers. "This is the hottest part of the day," he said happily, "and I don't want to miss one second of it." Genos set down the towels and sat with his feet dipping into the pool, they created soft ripples as he made contact with the water, that had been heated by the searing sun. Saitama threw his shirt to the side, and flung himself into the deep pool. He felt a sense of serenity as his entire body was enveloped by the peaceful water.

"Master Saitama," he heard as his head emerged. "I... I mean, just Saitama." The older man grinned at the correction.

"What is it?" he called over to Genos, who was still sat by the poolside.

"You must come over here first, I have two very important thing that I must do before I can join you." Saitama sighed and waded through the clear water toward his friend.

"Go on then," Saitama sighed sarcastically, "hit me with it, buddy." Genos stuck his hand in-between the towels and pulled out a bottle of factor 50+ sunscreen. "Really?" Saitama teased, raising an eyebrow to the blonde who managed to keep a straight face.

"A man of your complexion will burn in temperatures such as these, it is important to protect yourself against the harmful rays of the sun, and..."

"Ok, Ok!" Saitama interrupted, grumbling slightly.

"I will apply it to your back and arms," the younger man told him,

"as long as I can do my head then I really don't care," Saitama groaned, secretly flattered that Genos cared enough to make him put on sunscreen. ' _He really is thoughtful, and it's kinda cute to have someone care about me like this all the time...'_ Saitama let Genos squeeze some sunscreen onto his outstretched hand and quickly rubbed it into the skin on his head. The boy's master gasped as he felt the cold sensation of the cream on his back, and then the warm glow of Genos's hands on his bare skin. The blonde worked the sunscreen around Saitama's shoulders and down his arms, being especially gentle as he massaged it into the soft skin. Saitama closed his eyes, his muscles relaxed at his disciples touch. Saitama's skin felt smooth against the touch sensors on Genos's hands. Although he could choose to turn these sensors off, and etiquette would suggest that he would turn them off at a time like this, he didn't. Instead he let the sunscreen allow easy movements around Saitama's back, his fingertips brushing over every indentation on his body. The warm hands worked in circles across the muscular contours of his back, his thumbs adding an extra element of pressure as he worked further and further down. Saitama let out a long, low sigh as he leant back onto his friend's hands, enjoying the sensation of the water rippling over his lower half, whilst Genos's fingers worked, tending to his upper body. The sensei felt the hairs on his arms and neck begin the stand on end, and a warm feeling begin to bubble in the pit of his stomach. _'Woah, what am I doing?'_ he thought. His eyes shot open and he took a step forward, freeing himself from Genos's calming grasp. "T-that's enough sunscreen for today!" he almost yelled, feeling his face getting warmer as he blushed a deep crimson. He turned around to face his disciple.

"It looks as if you need some on your face too," Genos stated in a monotone voice. He took Saitama's face into his hands and stroked across his cheekbones with his thumbs, rubbing in the last of the excess suncream.

"Alrighty then!" Saitama tried to keep his usual, calm composure, but instead ended up speaking like an overenthusiastic children's TV presenter. "Time to hit the pool for real this time!" He turned around again.

"Wait, Saitama," Genos called his master back, "there was one more important thing that I needed to do." Saitama could barely contain his nervous laughter. He turned back to lock eyes with the cyborg, who reached his silver hand behind his back. Saitama bit his lip as the hand came back around to his line of vision. "Here," Genos cracked open a can of beer with his thumb and held it out in front of Saitama, who sighed in relief, grabbing the beer from Genos and taking a deep gulp.

"I like your style, buddy" Saitama laughed as Genos cracked open another can for himself. Genos let an eruption of steam out of his ridges.

"I like your style too, Saitama."

Delicate blossom petals drifted in the breeze and landed in the rippling water, where Saitama and Genos were currently having yet another race across the length of the pool. There hadn't been a race yet that Genos was able to win, but the enjoyment came from simply spending time together. Once again Saitama's feet touched the pool wall before his disciple's. "Yeah! I'm the swimming champion!" He yelled, turning to face Genos, who had a slightly disgruntled look on his face. "That must be at least fifty races now, what do I win, hmm?"

"You want a prize?" Genos smirked, submerging his hands into the water by his waist. His black shorts rippled as the force of the water hadn't yet calmed. "How about this?" The cyborg cupped his hands and flung a barrage of water into Saitama's face, he spluttered and coughed in response, wiping the water from his eyes.

"You little bastard!" he yelled playfully, "I'm so gonna get you back for that!" By the time he had finished his last sentence, Genos was already halfway down to the other end of the pool. Laughing, Saitama narrowed his eyes and set off at full speed in the direction of the cyborg. Genos hopped over the edge of the pool, landing gracefully on the ground by the poolside. He swiftly grabbed one of the half empty beer cans and threw the contents onto Saitama as he pulled himself out of the pool, the shock causing him to fall back in and creating a huge splash. Genos began to laugh as Saitama's confused face emerged from the water. _'It's a cute laugh,'_ Saitama thought, _'he hardly ever laughs.'_

"Oh you're asking for it now!" Saitama jumped out of the water and onto the grass, picking up an unopened can and pulling the top, causing a fizzy, alcoholic foam to spill from the opening. Genos had darted through the gate and into the long grass of the field by the side of the bungalow. Saitama caught up to him and tackled him to the ground, pinning both robotic arms above his head with one hand, before spraying the contents of the beer can into his friend's face with the other hand. The two laughed hysterically, and Saitama buried his head into Genos's chest, wheezing as his laugh turned from a manic chuckling, to a soft giggle. The two sighed as they came down from their humorous high and their eyes locked. "Umm..." Saitama blushed as he realised he was still on top if his disciple, pinning him to the ground. "Sorry about that," he lifted himself onto his knees. Genos dragged himself up into a seated position.

"You got me, Saitama." He smiled, his wet hair stuck to his pale face in places, and in others it curled upwards.

' _He looks so...'_ Saitama shook himself out of his daze and stood up, extending a hand to help Genos up too, pulling the blonde to his feet with ease. "Anyway it's getting a bit cooler out," Saitama said, looking at the sleek clouds that slowly covered the blue sky. "We should go back inside, I did say that I was gonna cook for you tonight."

"There is no need, I will cook." Genos replied cheerfully.

"No, I want to!" Saitama exclaimed, his voice dripping with excitement. "You always do all the work Genos, so tonight, i'm going to really treat you!" The cyborg's signature steam poured out from between his ridges again. "Dude, you need to get that steam function sorted out, it's been going crazy recently."

"I will visit the doctor when we return home," Genos's voice sounded nervous, and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

The two of them walked back up to the villa smiling and looking forward to the night to come. The grass danced around them in the breeze, and the sound of the sea could still be heard distantly. "Get ready for the best, fanciest meal time you've ever had!" Saitama challenged himself by uttering those words. If he could train himself to become the worlds strongest hero, then surely setting up a sophisticated evening for himself and Genos wouldn't be too difficult. _'God knows he deserves it...'_ the older man thought.


	3. Day 2- Part 2: The hot tub

Day2 pt 2

It had been about two hours since Saitama had instructed Genos not to come into the kitchen until he was called. The glass dining table was set with two large ceramic bowls, two bottles of wine and two polished wine glasses. In the middle of the table sat a long, red candle. The tiny flame flickered up against the blossom scented wax, which pooled around the wick, occasionally dripping over the edge and running down the cool shaft of the candle. Saitama wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and leant against the counter, sighing in relief that he was finally finished with his work. A pan simmered on the hob, and a soft glow from the oven light shone onto the white walls. "Ok," Saitama said to himself out loud. He shuffled over to the bar and poured himself a double shot of tequila, immediately pouring it down his throat and then wincing at the strong taste. _'Is this too much?'_ he thought to himself, scanning the elegant decor. _'Oh god, what if he thinks it's too much... no calm down.'_ He poured himself another tequila shot. _'He probably thinks it's weird...'_ Saitama's paranoia grew. He threw back the shot with more ease than the first time. _'I must seem like such a moron, taking him on vacation when he's only interested in spending time with me to train.'_ Saitama's thoughts were getting the better of him. ' _Well, there's no going back now,'_ he told himself _'time to call Genos.'_

In the bedroom, the young cyborg was staring at himself intently in the full length mirror. He ruffled his textured, blonde hair and it fell back into its usual formation, landing slightly over his eyes. He bit his lip as he tried to adjust the collar on his white shirt. He thought he'd try to dress for the occasion. _'I hope I don't seem too keen, wearing a shirt... does it seem too obvious that my intentions are?...'_ Genos shook his head, as if trying to shake away the anxious thoughts that bubbled up inside him. He sighed, pacing across the room, back and forth. Genos knew that tonight would be particularly difficult for him. He was sure that if Saitama made kind gestures toward him then it would be harder to suppress how he truly felt. _'Just keep it toned down,'_ he thought to himself _'don't make it obvious that...'_

"Hey! Genos, get in here!" Saitama called from the other end of the villa. Genos tensed up and steam practically oozed from every ridge in his body.

' _Here goes...'_

' _Alcohol will help...'_ They both thought in unison.

A faint orange glow could be seen through Genos's white shirt as he awkwardly walked into the room. Saitama blushed as he eyed his disciple's clothing. "Nice shirt there Genos." The Cyborg smirked, looking down at the floor.

"The decor looks lovely," he said. The two of them sat down across from each other at the table. Saitama poured two glasses of white zinfandel.

"Food will be ready soon," he grinned, "it's just rice and vegetables, but I kinda spent too long making the room look nice so I didn't have a lot of time to work on the actual food… sorry about that."

"Do not worry about it, Master" Genos's metallic fingers clinked on the shining, polished wine glass as he picked it up. He took a gulp, the taste sensors on his tongue picking up a sweet, fruity taste. "I am always happy with everything that you do."

"Umm.. Genos. Please call me Saitama."

"Right, sorry Saitama." The two sat in relative silence as they made their way through their glasses of wine much quicker than they usually would. A shrill beeping noise cut the tension, and Saitama jumped up from his seat.

"Food should be done now!" He skipped over to the hob, serving up the piping hot food for the two of them.

—

The meal went down a treat, and the two friends became more talkative as the as the wine bottles emptied. The empty bowls had been shoved into the middle of the table, and candlelight flickered between them. The two had decided to play a game similar to the one they had enjoyed on the beach, in order to get to know each other better. Although they lived together, they surprisingly didn't talk often about their personal feelings. "Ok, Ok" Saitama laughed, his face was flushed from the humour of Genos's previous question about whether he still grew body hair since he lost the hair on his head (he did). "How about this one?" he dictated, pointing a chop stick at Genos. "If you could have kept one part of your body in it's human form, what would it be?" Genos thought for a moment, the flame from the candle flickering in his yellow irises.

"I would not want to keep any parts of my human body, it was weak and inferior to the body that I have now."

"Yeah but if you _had_ to,"

"I can not possibly forsee a situation where I would _have to_ , Saitama."

"Fine," he sighed, getting up and stumbling over to the bar to retrieve another bottle of wine. "Is red ok this time?" Genos nodded. Saitama sat back down at the table, swinging his legs outwards. His shin brushed against Genos's leg, and a hiss of steam emerged from the cyborg. "Oh, sorry about that!" Saitama yelled, blushing profusely. He poured the two a glass of red wine each.

"It is my turn to ask you a question now," Genos's voice was clouded with a sense of something that Saitama didn't quite understand. "If you had to date somebody in the Hero Association, who would it be?"

"Huh?" Saitama raised an eyebrow at his disciple, who simply stared at him. His eyes had a magnetic hold, and the older man couldn't quite look away.

"Would it be Tatsumaki, as you suggested when you asked me the same question?" Genos's curious face was painted with an almost distressed look.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I asked you that question." Saitama rubbed the back of his neck with his palm awkwardly. "Well… it definitely wouldn't be her!"

"That does not completely answer my question," Genos replied, he grasped his wine glass tightly, awaiting Saitama's reply.

"Well… I suppose…." Saitama began, but before he could answer his question the sharp sound of smashing glass pierced the air. Both men gasped as red wine splashed across their clothing and faces. Saitama stared at the blonde with wide eyes as he sat with just the stem of his wine glass in his hand. Neither of them spoke for a moment. _'I smashed my glass by holding it too tightly,'_ Genos let panicked thoughts flow through his head like a raging river. _"Have I ruined the evening? Have I made Saitama angry? Will he now suspect that I was too curious about his answer to my question?'_

Saitama stared in shock, taking in Genos's equal expression. He let a quiet chuckle pass through his lips, which progressed into an infectious, howling laugh. "Dude," he cried, "you seriously don't know your own strength do you?" Saitama's laugh echoed around the room, and soon Genos's lips turned up into a playful smirk. He too began to laugh, although it was less forceful than his master's.

"I didn't mean to," the younger man grinned, shaking red wine out of his hair. "Saitama, your clothes are…" He looked down at is friend's stained t-shirt.

"Yours too…" The two had the same thought, however only Saitama was brave enough to say it.

"Screw shirts, right?" Saitama pulled his shirt up from over his head, revealing his muscular torso, and threw it at Genos's head.

"Hey!" Genos scrambled to get the wet t-shirt off his face, and when he had finally removed it he could see Saitama running for the door, shirtless with the wine bottle in his hand. Steam drifted from the cyborg's shoulders.

Genos tore his own shirt from his hard body, leaving tattered bits of fabric on the kitchen floor. When he finally arrived outside, Saitama was nowhere to be seen. "S-saitama?" Genos was on guard, suspecting that his friend was hiding, waiting to get him back for covering him in red wine. He wandered around the front garden, but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. _'Odd,'_ he thought, peering round the front gate, still with no sign of him. His eyes scanned the area for signs of nearby life force, but before he could pick up any readings, he heard a joyful scream coming from behind the house. Genos bolted in the direction of the sound, only to find Saitama stood, his eyes wide with excitement as he stared at a beautifully crafted wooden patio.

"They didn't mention this on the website!" he yelled,

"Mention what?…" Saitama pointed and Genos followed his outstretched finger to a large hot tub that sat on the painted wooden decking. Saitama look like a kid in a candy store, or a fan girl who had just spotted her favourite celebrity. He shimmied round the back of it, hanging ivy leaves brushing against his hairless head.

"Where is it?" He fumbled behind the hot tub, eventually finding a button and turning it on. Powerful jets splashed inside the hot tub, and lights shone within it too. He carelessly threw himself inside, immersing himself in the bubbling water and soaking Genos with a gracious splash. Saitama stuck half of his head under the water and blew tiny bubbles with the air from his nose. "Get in here!" he beckoned to Genos, taking around five huge gulps from the bottle of wine still in his hand, finishing it off.

"Are you drunk, Saitama?" Genos asked him. Saitama simply stuck out his hand and curled his finger, beckoning his friend into the hot tub.

Genos made his way up two wooden steps, and up to the gurgling water of the hot tub, he pulled himself inside with a splash rivalling Saitama's. He could feel the jetted bubbles against the touch receptors of his metal plates. The water was warm and comforting, and he soon found himself relaxing against the edge of the tub. His eyes were fixed on a drunk Saitama, who carelessly toyed with the hanging leaves above his head. "Hey Genos," Saitama began, his disciple locked eyes with him. "I know that you only spend time with me because you want to get stronger, but… thanks… thanks for coming with me on this vacation." Genos furrowed his brow.

"I spend so much time with you Saitama, because I enjoy your company." He admitted this fact without hesitation. "I think that you are the most amazing man that I have ever met." The steam that he omitted from his shoulders and back was masked by the steam from the bubbling hot tub. Saitama blushed, his white teeth held onto his bottom lip as he let out a smirk.

"You're too kind to me, y'know," he told Genos, who didn't break his intense gaze.

"What do you mean?" the cyborg asked.

"Well… you always tell me how great I am at everything."

"That is the truth though mast… I mean, Saitama." The older man could feel his head swimming with wine filled thoughts. His emotions were running at an all time high.

"You know, I think you're pretty great too." He admitted this with an unusual sense of caring brewing in his eyes. Genos's steam was a little more obvious this time.

"Saitama, you are just intoxicated…" Genos began. His master interrupted him.

"No, no… I still think like this when i'm sober. Alcohol just makes me feel more brave and open, do you know what I mean?"

"Yes." Genos gulped, and he could feel himself almost drifting off into a world of fantasy with Saitama's words ringing in his head. Saitama moved his way around the hot tub, the warm water brushing against his chest. When he was close enough to the blonde, he placed a strong hand on his shoulder. Genos may as well have been a cloud at this point, but the steam did not deter Saitama.

"I think that you're the best person that I have ever met," he smiled at Genos with a loving expression. The drunken brain-fog seemed to coat his truthful words in confidence, and an intoxicated state drove his body to do what he would otherwise be too scared to achieve.

"I…" the cyborg tried to get his words out, but stumbled over them. He bit his lip, hardly believing the situation that he was in. "I know that you're the best person that I have…" He stopped as Saitama's face moved closer to his own. "I…" Genos could see the older man's lips moving toward his own. His core began to whir faster than it ever had before. He could feel his body tensing as Saitama's arm dropped from his shoulder glowing to his waist.

"Master Saitama…" the disciple could barely get another word in as Saitama pressed his warm lips against Genos's. His black and gold eyes widened as his master toyed at his lip with his wet tongue. The two men, surrounded by a cloud of hot steam, became intertwined with each other. Their arms wrapped around each other's bodies. Saitama's hand was tangled within Genos's soft hair. The kiss deepened and Saitama let his dominant tongue enter his disciple's mouth. Their tongues danced together. The two let out breathy moans in-between the kisses.

"I've wanted to do this…" Saitama breathed his words onto Genos's neck with warm air, "for such a long time." Suddenly, Genos realised what was happening, and pulled away immediately. He wanted Saitama, but not like this.

"No master!" he cried, "you are not in your right mind!" Saitama frowned, he looked over as the empty bottle of wine floated on the surface of the water that surrounded them.

"You might not believe me," he began, "but i've wanted to do that for… forever." He grasped Genos's hand under the water, stroking his palm with his fingertips. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I did it!"

"No!" Genos shouted the retort a little louder than expected, causing Saitama to jump a little. "I mean, you shouldn't be sorry. I just need to know that you're serious about wanting to do that." Genos stood up, warm water dripping from his broad shoulders. "Come with me, Saitama." He held his hand out, and the older man took it into his grasp. The two of them climbed out of the hot tub and Genos led his stumbling, drunk master into the front room.

The cyborg lay Saitama down on the sofa, covering him with a nearby blanket. "Come and sleep on here with me," Saitama purred as he snuggled into the soft blanket. Genos hesitated,

"I… I shouldn't…"

"Come on, it'll be nice." It was difficult to resist the older man, as the cyborg already knew that he had wanted to sleep beside his master in this way for a very long time. He gazed at Saitama lovingly, but with a hint of suspicion. _'What if he regrets this in the morning?'_ he thought.

"Ok," he finally agreed, "but in the morning, we will need to have a conversation about this." Saitama seemed not to listen to Genos after the work 'ok'. He pulled the mechanical arm down beside him on the large sofa. He threw his arm around Genos, pulling him closer beside him. It didn't take long for the drunker man to fall asleep, his warm body pressing up against Genos's metal frame. The cyborg regulated his temperature as he lay beside Saitama, so the drunken man didn't overheat. In time, Genos drifted off to sleep too, thinking of the awkward conversation that he was to have in the morning.


	4. Day 3- Part 1: Dissipated Tension

Day 3- part 1

Birds chirped in the trees surrounding the villa, and the strong morning winds whistled against the windows. The light from the sunrise woke Saitama from his sleep. His head pounded, he could still taste the alcohol on his tongue. It took him a moment to notice Genos sleeping beside him, the warm body pressed against his own. _'Oh crap,'_ the memories from the night before flooded back into his mind. He froze, his face flushing a bright crimson tone. _'What have I done?'_ he looked down at his disciple, who seemed to be in a very deep slumber. _'Have I ruined everything?'_ Saitama gently lifted himself off the sofa, being cautious not to wake the man beside him. He tiptoed out of the room and into the kitchen. The mess from last night still cluttered the room, and the shame from his actions still cluttered his mind. He was beside himself with paranoia. Knowing that he was going to have to face Genos, he couldn't stay in the house for a second longer. He needed time to think.

Groggily, Saitama made his way down to the beach. The strong winds whipped the grey sea into powerful, choppy waves. He squinted at the candy floss pink sky as the glorious sun rose on the horizon. His hangover was well and truly setting in. The man set himself down on the wet sand at the tide, letting the cool waves lap over the bare skin of his torso, and drench his shorts. Tiny bumps appeared over his body as his hairs stood up on end. Saitama hoped that the sensation of the water would distract him from his thoughts, but no matter what, he couldn't help thinking about last night. A long, deep sigh escaped his lips. _'I'm such an idiot,'_ he told himself. It was as if he was still in a state of disbelief at his own actions, the idea ran through his mind that maybe it was all just a dream, but reality soon set in; he remembered everything.

Saitama let his mind wander... _'I can't believe that I actually kissed him. First I drag him on this stupid getaway, then I go and do that! I'm a moron.'_ He grasped at the thick, wet sand below him. The grainy texture massaged his hands. _'It was... nice though. It was exactly how I had always thought that it would be... and he... he kissed me back.'_ The waves were like soft fingers tickling at his skin. _'But then he pulled away from me. I was too forward, maybe I would've had a chance with him if I had just taken my time and told him how I feel before making a move. Wait... who am I kidding? I'd never have a chance with him! It was just a drunk kiss, he probably hates himself right now for kissing me back. Oh shit, he probably hates ME!'_

"Saitama," a low voice called out beside him, and he turned his head to see Genos standing above him, his face etched with concern. In that moment he could've happily let a wave swallow him whole. "Umm... what are you doing?"

"Oh, y'know..." Saitama groaned, "chillin' out." He knew that he must've looked pretty strange, just lying there, ocean waves lapping at his side.

"Right," Genos was used to his master doing strange things sometimes. He came and lay down beside him on the sand. His white tank top clung to his metal torso, revealing every detail of his intricate body as it was soaked by the sea. The white noise of the wind and the waves were the only thing that could be heard for a long moment. "Saitama, we need to talk," the blonde let his eyes drift over to his blushing friend, who kept his eyes fixed directly on the sky above him.

"Yeah," he sighed deeply, "I'm... I'm sorry. It goes without saying really, but I'm gonna drink way less from now on."

"I see," Genos's soft voice was coated with a sense of disappointment. "You regret it then, I expected that you would feel this way, master." Somehow the word 'master' stung Saitama like a fresh nettle.

"That's not what I said...I mean..." the older man bit his lip, desperately searching for the right words. He turned to face Genos, who in turn, rolled onto his side to face Saitama. "Are you not mad at me?"

"No," The response shocked Saitama, who once again became drawn into the black and gold eyes.

"Oh..." he replied awkwardly, "I didn't expect that." The tension between the two began to dissipate slowly.

"Do you regret what happened?" the cyborg's body was tense with anticipation.

"If you're not upset about it then I guess, no."

"You guess?"

"Well I..."

"So that means that you are unsure?"

"No... I,"

"Because I need to know if you are sure of your feelings about..."

"Are you really going to make me say it!?" Saitama interrupted him and sat up, his expression was one of mild anger as he eyed the young cyborg if front of him. His stare was intense, his eyes burned through Genos's face. "I wanted to do it, you idiot!" He let out a disgruntled huff. "I admit it ok, it wasn't the alcohol or anything like that. I kissed you, because I wanted to." Genos was taken aback by Saitama's sudden outburst. He could see the older man's face flushing with embarrassment, and to him, it looked kind of cute.

"Do you..." Genos gulped, drawing on all of his inner confidence. "Want to do it again?"

Saitama could barely believe his luck. The morning that he had expected to be so terrible, had turned out to be the complete opposite. 'Yes," Saitama told Genos in a soft voice, trapped in his disciple's hypnotic gaze. Without a moments hesitation, Genos flung himself onto Saitama. Sparks flew as their lips connected once again. Their arms snaked around each other's bodies, their lustful hands grasped at skin, hair, metal, anything they could find. The older man fell back onto the wet sand as his disciple's metallic frame bared over him. Saitama's headache faded, and all he could feel was the wetness of Genos's tongue against his own. He felt so human. Their hands became intertwined as the cyborg pinned his master down and deepened the kiss even further. This was a moment that they had both dreamed of, but had never expected. The kissing flowed naturally, and even though both men were inexperienced, it felt effortless. The waves danced beside them, spraying them with tiny droplets of cool water. Genos let out a puff of steam, which coated Saitama, leaving his body glistening and warm. He placed a hand behind his disciple's head, and the wind ruffled the cyborg's blonde hair, causing it to brush against Saitama's fingers softly. Breathy moans escaped between kisses, and Saitama began to feel a warmth in his stomach, and a tightness in his shorts. He gasped, freeing himself from Genos's grasp and sitting himself back up. "Maybe we should go for a walk or something," he suggested, his head swimming. Genos brought himself up onto his knees, appearing slightly out of breath.

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed. The two smiled sweetly at each other.

The rest of the sunlight hours were spent wandering along the beach, and through the fields and trees that surrounded them. The two waded through long grass and watched the clouds drift by. They found a flock of geese by a lake and Genos laughed as Saitama squared up to the one that had hissed at him. They wandered through meadows and Saitama smiled as Genos listed the species of every tree and flower that they passed. They kissed again on the cliffs, by the lake, in the flowered grass, and when the sun set, they made their way back up to the villa.


	5. Day 3 - Part 2: Could You Show Me?

The weather that night seemed a little peculiar in comparison to the usual weather in the area. Not only was is warm, but it was pouring with heavy rain. A stormy scent hung in the humid air, and a powerful wind rustled the grass and the trees, creating a natural symphony along with the sound of the raindrops. Genos had just finished cleaning up the kitchen from their meal the night before, setting everything back in place so it was neat and tidy. He scanned the fridge underneath the bar and found a tray of Saitama's favourite beers. The coolness of the refrigerated bottles was refreshing against his hands as he grabbed a couple and made his way into the front room.

Saitama lay on the couch in nothing but his damp swimming shorts, his face was flushed and he looked uncomfortable. "I brought you a drink," Genos handed him a cool bottle, the older man shuddered at the feeling of the cold class against his skin.

"Oh man that feels great," he sighed, "it's way too hot tonight." He took a sip from the bottle, then rolled it against his bare chest, enjoying the cool sensation.

"You are too hot, Saitama?" his disciple cocked his head to the side and stared at him intently.

"Yeah, it's roasting! Aren't you?"

"Not at all," Genos told him with a monotone voice. "You see, I can regulate my temperature to suit my surroundings. I have grown so used to it, that I do it now without having to think about it at all." Genos lifted his metal hand and placed it on his master's cheek. Saitama's eyes widened in shock as the temperature of the metal decreased slowly and Genos became cold to the touch.

"Woah," he glared at his disciple in awe, "that's pretty cool." Genos let a burst of steam puff out from his shoulder plates. This time it was a cool mist that coated the older man with a refreshing temperature.

"If... if you would like then you could use my body to cool yourself," Genos murmured the words awkwardly, but before he knew it Saitama had nuzzled into his cold arm.

"It's like having a hot water bottle, but cold, y'know" Saitama grinned, feeling his body temperature adjusting to a much more comfortable level. "Could you lay down or something?"

"Yes," Genos set himself down, his body stretched across the sofa. Saitama lay beside him, letting himself be cooled by his disciple's metallic frame. The two turned to face each other, their eyes locked into another magnetic gaze.

"I hope you don't mind," Saitama mumbled, blushing.

"Not at all," Genos replied. He noticed that their faces were only inches apart. Saitama could feel the cyborg's cool breath on his neck and he shuddered in anticipation. "Can I...?" Genos began.

"Don't ask..." Without hesitation the two pairs of lips met in a passionate, deep kiss. The feeling was no longer unfamiliar, and they resumed their usual position of tightly wrapped arms and wandering hands. The feeling of Genos's cool skin against the sensei's warmth was blissful. Eager to please, the younger man pulled himself on top of his master, deepening the kiss. Every contour of their bodies were pressed up against each other, and Genos let off more refreshing steam. The more time went on, the hungrier he seemed to get. It was as if the cyborg wanted to taste more and more of his master with each passing second. Saitama's legs began to shake, and he could feel his shorts tightening again.

"Well anyway!" he shot up, pushing a confused Genos off him. "Maybe we should cool down in the rain instead!" He tried to hide his 'excitement' from his disciple as he made his way outside into the pouring rain without hesitation. Genos followed, in a state of bewilderment. The rain clinked off the cyborg's metal shoulders and soaked his blonde hair as he came to join his master who sat on the wet grass in the corner of the front garden. "Did I do something wrong, master Saitama?" he asked.

"No! No not at all why do you ask?" Saitama chirped, trying his best to act normal, but failing miserably.

"You are acting weird," Genos told him, "I am sorry if I was showing my affection too strongly, I will not do it again if you do not like it." Saitama blushed, rolling his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I do like it, a lot" he admitted timidly, "I guess that's the problem."

"That is a problem? I do not understand."

"I think I..." Saitama sighed in defeat, deciding to admit his true issue in order to not hurt his disciple's feelings. "I like it a little _too_ much, if you get what I mean, heh."

It took Genos a few moments to process what his master meant, but he got there in the end. "Oh, I think I understand." He told Saitama, moving closer to him so he could whisper in his ear. "But that does not have to be a problem." Genos's hand gently grasped the area between his master's legs.

"G-Genos, you..." He was quickly interrupted with another kiss. The cool, metal hand warmed slightly as he worked up and down the hardened area in Saitama's shorts. The two of them fell back into the same position that they were in on the sofa. Genos resumed his deep kissing, letting his tongue dominate his master's. He pinned Saitama's arm above his head and with one swift movement he ripped the shorts off the older mans body, leaving them in tatters beside them on the grass. The rain pounded against the cyborg's frame as he grasped Saitama's length in his hand, earning him a breathy moan from his master. "It feels good right here, right?" He breathed between kisses, Saitama responded with a sharp, pleasured gasp. Genos grinned smugly, "good," he said in a low voice. More steam poured from his ridges as he worked up and down Saitama's shaft. The older man's fingers dug into the spaces in his metal back, he panted and moaned between each kiss.

"F-fuck..." Saitama's words were dripping with lust and desperation, he bucked his hips up in time with his disciple's skilled movements. "Nnngh... mmm.." Genos moved his lips down to Saitama's neck, nipping and sucking at the soft skin with his teeth.

"I can feel you getting close," Genos purred into Saitama's ear,

"Ahhh,"

"I can hear it too, don't hold back, let me hear you" the words were smooth like honey, and his hand movements quickened, focusing in the most sensitive area. The older man's body tensed up as he could feel a euphoric sensation spread through him. His legs trembled, and he could feel Genos's wet tongue on his neck as he neared his climax. The two locked their lips together and Saitama moaned loudly into his disciples mouth as he climaxed over Genos's hand with a loud moan.

The two panted and returned to a seated position as Saitama came down from the high of his climax. "That was... yeah... wow." Saitama waited until his head had stopped spinning before he truly acknowledged what had just happened. "That was great," he smirked, Genos let off a small puff of steam. His yellow eyes glinted at his master, the two smiled sweetly at each other. "Umm..." Saitama began, "do you feel like giving the hot tub another whirl? I think it's stopped raining." Genos nodded looking up at the clouded night sky. Neither of them had noticed that it had stopped until that moment.

Saitama made his way inside to fetch himself another pair of shorts and Genos lowered himself into the warm steam of the hot tub. He cooled his body temperature, spreading the coolness through the water so it wouldn't be too warm for his master. The older man strolled back out and launched himself into the hot tub, creating a huge splash. Genos rolled his eyes at Saitama and the two leaned back against the walls of the tub, enjoying the bubbles.

It had been around an hour since the two had first entered the hot tub, and after the two had finished their heated debate about whether a dog or a cat would make a better house pet, they were fresh out of conversational topics. Saitama could barely keep the memories of what Genos had done to him out of his mind. _'Why was he so willing to do that to me?'_ he thought to himself, _'it was amazing, but a guy like me shouldn't have the kinda luck to get off with a guy like him.'_ He tried to shake the images from his head and focus on a new conversation, but his mind kept drifting to the memories of his disciple's breath on his neck, his metal frame on top of him.

"Hey, Genos" his voice broke the silence, "about before..."

"Is there a problem?" Genos sounded concerned again, and Saitama grinned as he noticed the pattern of Genos's anxiety.

"Not for me, no" Saitama shuffled slightly closer to the cyborg. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Anything," Genos replied in his usual slightly overly-dramatic tone.

"Well can you... I mean _I_ really enjoyed it and I was wondering if you would too... well y'know if you could... y'know..."

"Yes, I can actually," Genos interrupted Saitama's embarrassed rambling. "But it is kind of different from what you would expect."

"What do you mean?" the older man asked, his curiosity piqued. Genos let out some steam.

"Well, the places that feel good for me are different than for you," he admitted sheepishly. Saitama let his eyes run down Genos's metal body, thinking of all of the places that could potentially be his sweet spot. "I suppose it is a little weird."

"Could you show me?" Saitama asked, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. The cyborg looked a little apprehensive, but he nodded. The sensei let his eyes follow Genos's fingers as they traced down the contours of his chest, reaching a small button and pressing down on it gently. With a rhythmic whir, his chest plates opened up to reveal his core, and a plethora of different complex looking bits of circuitry and clumps of wires.

"In certain places... well, this is one place" Genos let his words trail off into nothing as warm steam squirted through his ridges in embarrassment. Saitama moved closer to his disciple, leaning down to inspect the area with his eyes.

"That sure does look complicated," the older man glanced around, wondering if he could even figure out how it all worked. "May I?..." Genos stifled a gasp, but nodded his head anxiously.

Saitama weaved his fingers gently into the space inside Genos's chest. He ignored the bouts of steam that surrounded him, and ran his fingers across some circuitry, but it didn't seem to earn a response from the blonde. Slowly, he intwined his fingers with a group of black, thin wires' he felt his disciple's body jolt slightly, and he knew that he was getting closer to finding the right place. He rubbed his thumb against a larger wire a little further back. "Gah!" the cyborg gasped, clenching his hands into tight fists.

"Found it," Saitama smirked cockily. He moved himself onto the younger man's lap, his legs at either side. He began to play with the wire in-between his fingers, and his disciple let out a loud, pleasured groan. The sensei's lips met his pupil's and they entered a deep, desperate kiss. Saitama pulled back from the kiss every time that he caressed the wire so he could hear Genos's long, passionate moans. He sounded hotter than a July afternoon. The older man pulled his fingers back for a moment and Genos whimpered in protest, "n-no, p-please" he begged, catching Saitama's lip between his teeth and pulling him back down so his fingers once again touched the wire. "Don't stop," his frame jolted and writhed beneath his master, and Saitama had to bite his lip hard to prevent excited sounds from escaping him. His shorts were tight again as he listened to the blonde's begging whimpers. He was now moving his chest upwards, pushing Saitama's fingers deeper within him. Without warning, Genos ripped off Saitama's shorts again. _'That's two pairs gone now...'_ he thought, but his brain was interrupted by Genos tugging at his length once more, this time more messy and desperate.

The two moaned into each other's kisses, rocking into each other, letting the euphoria build slowly and slowly, until it was almost ready to erupt. "Ahhh!" Genos cried, he broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva still connecting his mouth to his masters. The cyborg's body lit up as he threw his head back in pleasure, chorusing 'yes, master, yes' and letting every filthy obscenity he could think of leave his body as his orgasm overwhelmed him. That sight alone tipped Saitama over the edge, as he finished into Genos's trembling hand with a low groan. The two panted furiously as the older man's heart rate slowed and the younger's core whirred a little quieter.

"I didn't think that you would react that well!" Saitama admitted, meeting Genos's dazed eyes.

"Neither did I," he murmured, still seeming to be in a state of amazement.

"You're kinda dirty aren't you?" Saitama grinned devilishly, still in a mental state of arousal. He had never expected that Genos could achieve orgasm at all, none the less react like a freakin' porn star just by having his wires touched.

"Umm.. I..." Genos stumbled over his words as he tried to fight off his embarrassment.

"It's ok, Saitama smiled, "I like it, and if that's just _one_ of the places that feels good, then I kinda can't wait to find the rest." Genos puffed out steam and the two leant back into the rippling water of the hot tub, trying to ignore the fact that Saitama had climaxed into it. The rest of the night was calm and relaxing, filled with conversation. The two slept well that night, feeling satisfied with their holiday so far.


End file.
